The Internet provides a mechanism by which a server can provide a client with a file to be executed by an application running on the client. A client can use a variety of applications to execute a variety of electronic file formats provided by a server. For example, ADOBE's FLASH PLAYER application (“FLASH application”) executes and displays SHOCKWAVE FLASH files (“FLASH files” or “FLASH executables”).
Generally, the FLASH application running on a client does not permit a FLASH file from a first domain (e.g., www.first-domain.com) to share data types with a FLASH file from a second domain (e.g., www.second-domain.com). This security restriction may be referred to as a “domain boundary.” The FLASH file from the first domain may grant the FLASH file from the second domain scripting rights, which permits the FLASH file from the second domain to execute methods and access objects associated with the FLASH file from the first domain. When scripting rights are granted, the FLASH application restricts data (e.g., objects) accessed across the domain boundary as generic data (e.g., data accessed and/or passed without a specified data type).